Flames that Never Die
by WriterGirl3000
Summary: Naruto leaves with someone to train him with the power of the fox and he learns all about what happened years ago and about the family he never had. Better than it sounds.KakashiOC NarutoHinata. Used to be The Uzamaki Kyuubi's Sry,but had to change to NH
1. New Teacher

This story is co-written with KailJoy, my sister, so not all of the credit goes to me, alright?

_"kyuubi speaking with telapathy"_

_'kyuubi thinking'_

**_"Naruto telepathy"_**

**_'naruto thinking'_**

* * *

"NARUTO!!!!" Sakura screamed as he fell over, clutching his side in pain. 

He had been fine a minute ago. He had been fighting with Lee about something which made Lee kick him backwards. Naruto's reaction was what had scared them. His eyes had gone blank and he started to shake before falling to his knees and clutching his sides.

Sakura had immediately ran towards Konaha hospital with the others following with Naruto.

Kiba had grabbed Naruto carefully in his arms and ran as fast as he could.

The nurse at the desk looked up when Sakura burst through the doors. She was about to ask when Kiba came running in the door with a now unconscious Naruto in his arms. The nurse jumped up and ran for help.

* * *

Tsunade had immediately been called for. When she got to the room, she had a small surprise. 

Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, and Lee were all in there with Naruto, who was still unconscious.

She immediately shooed them out of the room and got to work. She pulled her chakra into her hands and laid them on his body. She didn't sense that anything was broken or bleeding. It hit her. Tsunade pulled Naruto's shirt up and gasped.

The seal was showing itself. Fully!

Tsunade frowned. The power could be dwarfing his body without trying to and it was having disastrous results. "Maybe we should bring her in to help him." she said without knowing.

* * *

Sakura was sad. She hadn't said a word to anyone yet and no one could get her too. After Sasuke had left, she had grown closer to Naruto. 

Kiba sighed as Sakura, Lee, and him walked around the village. Akamaru was at home with his sister. "Remember, he heals quickly! He'll be alright in no time!"

Sakura started to cry a bit. "I hate having to see my friends like this." her suppressed feelings started to come out.

Lee and Kiba looked at each other behind her back and nodded. They threw their arms over her shoulders and dragged her towards the Ramen Shop. They all sat down and ordered. Well, Kiba and Lee ordered for Sakura.

Sakura just stared at the food. She didn't feel like eating when Naruto was like this. Maybe she really did like him.

"What are you three doing here?"

They jumped a little and spun around to face Kakashi and Iruka. "DON'T DO THAT!!" Lee and Kiba yelled at the same time. Sakura stayed staring at the counter.

Iruka looked around. "Where's Naruto? He eats here all the time!"

That did it for Sakura. She stood and ran in the opposite direction that they had come, tears falling out of her sad eyes.

Iruka and Kakashi were told by Kiba what had happened while Lee went after Sakura.

* * *

Naruto had woken up over three hours ago and was sitting in the dark. 

Tsunade had told him what was happening but he didn't want to believe it.

He was told to sleep but with this on his mind sleep would never come. Naruto hadn't been visited but that could be because Tsunade didn't want anyone to see him.

He turned on his side and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. But a strange little buzz in the back of his head wouldn't let him.

"Child."

He had to be imagining things now. He was starting to hear things.

"Child."

He started to get a little bit scared. Who else was in the room with him? "Who are you?"

He heard a sigh. "You already now who I am now open your eyes." the voice instructed.

He opened his eyes and jumped. He hadn't been expecting that. Sitting in front of him was a fox. He would have just brushed it off but it could talk and the fact that it had nine tails instead of one.

The fox jumped back and landed on the table next to the bed. "Child, I am not a figure of your imagination. And stop thinking those thoughts about that girl, that's disgusting!"

Naruto was now sitting up in bed and staring. "You really are the kyuubi……." he said in amazement. Then something clicked. "Wait, if you are here, does that mean the seal is broken?"

He shook his head. "I am a part of you. When the power grew, I gained the power to bring myself out in this form. That is all."

Naruto frowned. This was confusing. "Hey Kyuubi….."

"You call me that again and I will bite you. My name is not Kyuubi." he harshly said, some of his fur sticking up in anger.

Naruto held his hands up in defeat. "Sorry, Sorry. But what can I call you?"

"My full title is Kyuubi no Kyouto but you may call me Kyouto."

Naruto nodded.

Kyouto asked Naruto a surprising question. "Boy, why are you so sad?"

Naruto wasn't ready for that. "What would you care about that for? You're the evil fox who attacked us and killed many." he said.

Kyouto was surprised. "That's what they told you? I'm sorry but that isn't true. They just assumed that."

Naruto frowned. "What do you? What really happened?"

Kyouto sighed. "All right. Well, I never intended to attack this village when I first came into this area. I came with my mate. She was going to give birth soon so I wished to make sure that she was safe. I left the large cave that we were in to find her some food because she had just given birth to five kits. When I returned, they were all dead."

Naruto gasped. "But that doesn't really explain why you attacked the village. Please continue."

He nodded. "I ran back out of the cave and tracked the sent of blood back to just outside this village. The men were scared to death. They told me that they had been ordered to do that to them by outsiders who hate demons. Before I could help myself, I had killed them. More villagers came out and before I could stop it, everything was out of control. I was trying to avoid them going and finding their remains so I could, well never mind about that, well anyway, to them, I was attacking. You know the rest.:

"No I don't." Naruto said, wanting to hear everything. "Please?"

Kyouto nodded. "Alright. The man called Yondaime came up to me with the intention of sealing me. I used telepathy to plead with him to bury my mate and kits if he would do this. He nodded and said the one thing that I will never forget.

'You have suffered much in a short time. Your family was taking some I offer this in return. Before I die, I will do as you wish. You will be sealed in my only son. Let that be retribution. '

He started the jutsu but before he completed it, he looked at me again.

'You make the greatest sacrifices for the ones you love.'

After I was sealed inside of you, I could slowly feel myself starting to change. We are one in the same Naruto. That is all I know. Now try to get some sleep." Kyouto jumped onto the bed next to Naruto.

Naruto frowned. "Yeah, you try being the one to try and comprehend all of this information and try to sleep at the same time."

"Your smarter than you look. The Uzamaki's were always special." Kyouto sleepily said.

Naruto sighed and laid down. "I can't sleep."

Kyouto sighed and jumped onto the table again. "Here. Look into my eyes and I will use the Kitsune Nemuri on you."

He looked up and into his eyes and immediately felt sleepy. He snuggled into the bed and feel into a deep sleep.

Kyouto jumped to the end of the bed and also went to sleep.

* * *

Tsunade walked into the forest and sighed. She had just made a call and now all she could do was wait. She sat down under a tree and dozed off a bit.

Tsunade woke when something fell onto her head. She reached up and pulled an apple peel off of her head. She kept doing that until the peels stopped.

A third of an apple fell out of the tree. It floated in front of Tsunade, who grabbed it. She was hungry.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

The tree moved a bit as she got comfortable. "You were out for the whole night. You seemed to be fast asleep so I didn't wake you when I got here."

Tsunade stood and looked up at the girl in the tree. "And how long was that?"

She jumped down, the long black coat that she was wearing moving around. The hood of it surprisingly didn't fall. "About three in the morning."

Tsunade sighed at her. "Adela, you can trust me you know. Let me see."

She turned away from Tsunade. "I still don't like people knowing who I am."

Tsunade walked over to her and put her hands on the girls shoulders. "Adelaide Uzamaki, I can't believe I'm hearing this from you."

Adelaide laughed a bit as she turned to face Tsunade. She pulled the hood down, revealing her face. She was beautiful. She had black hair that reached down to her butt. Her hair was covering part of her face that was bandaged up. She had cerulean eyes that seemed to smile.

Tsunade reached towards the bandages.

Adelaide backed away and wouldn't let her touch it. "Please, no. I still can't……"

Tsunade smiled. "Its okay. How is it? Keeping it under control?"

She didn't really answer. "Sorta. Its hard at times. But Kaen always helps me. Why did I have to come here in the first place?"

Tsunade laughed. "Where is Kaen?"

"Getting her breakfast. She should be back anytime now."

Tsunade nodded. "Alright then lets get down to business. You do remember what happened thirteen years ago, right?"

Adelaide got a sad look on her face. "May Yondaime rest in peace. And yes, I do. He sealed the kyuubi in my younger brother."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. Arashi knew that by doing this, we would be safe. But he didn't count on this. The seal is starting to over power his body. Its what happened to you all over again."

Adelaide frowned. "Yes, it is happening to him. I can sense it right this minute."

"Yes. The kyuubi has already taken a smaller physical form. I could tell that when we got closer."

Tsunade looked into the trees. A fox was walking towards them. The fox was white with blue markings. She also had a jewel on her forehead and nine tails as well. "Kaen."

The fox nodded. "Hello Tsunade-sama. Or should I say, Fifth Hokage-sama. I am already aware of what has happened so fill her in before we go." Kaen walked back into the trees, where she had left her breakfast.

Adelaide sighed. "I have to go inside of the village?"

Tsunade put her arm over Adelaide's shoulder. "You can go into anyway you want to, just as long as you end up at the hospital."

Adelaide nodded and pulled her hood back. "He will not see my face. Understand?"

Tsunade nodded and Adelaide walked off. "You've become such a hermit. If you would just try…."

* * *

Naruto had woken up from the best sleep of his life. He looked around and saw Kyouto laying on the end of his bed. So that wasn't a dream.

"Naruto, its Tsunade, can I come in?" Tsunade asked through the door.

Kyouto was immediately awake. He jumped off the bed and went under it.

"Come on in." he said.

Tsunade smiled at him. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like I just had the best sleep of my life." Naruto heard laughing in his head.

_"Its no surprise because of the Jutsu I used on you."_

**_"I can talk to you this way?"_**

_"Yes but pay attention to the Hokage."_

Naruto looked where Tsunade was standing. He raised his eyebrow a bit. There was a peel in her hair. "Granny Tsunade, there's an apple peel in your hair."

Tsunade reached up and pulled it out. "That girl." she muttered. "Naruto, do you know of anything that is happening?"

"He's knows what the fox knows, which isn't much at the moment." a voice from the window said. Adelaide was sitting on the now open windows sill.

Naruto jumped up. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" he shouted.

Adelaide flinched. He was loud! "Singe. And this is Kaen." Kaen jumped up onto her lap and into the room.

"Kyouto come out from there. I haven't seen you in years." she said.

Kyouto poked his head out. "Kaen, I never thought I would see you face to face. Well, sorta."

Tsunade was confused.

Adelaide knew what was going on. "Like we said, Kyouto can already come out in a smaller form."

Tsunade nodded. "I'm guessing that's the fox's name?"

Kaen nodded. "Each fox is either called kyuubi or Kitsune. We do have true names. I am Kyuubi no Kaen, sister to…."

"…me, Kyuubi no Kyouto." Kyouto finished.

Naruto sighed. "I still don't get what you want with me."

Adelaide jumped into the room. "I will be teaching you how to control the fox's powers. You will have to come with me to my dojo so we don't hurt anyone around here."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm guessing that I don't have a choice in going or not?"

Tsunade nodded. "This is an order from the Hokage. You will go with her for two weeks the first time and then you will come back for a few days. After that, you will go with her during the week and stay here during the weekend to keep up with your ninja missions."

Adelaide agreed. "Of course, if this works out, you may be able to on the missions that I do. We will leave ASAP." she jumped out the window again and disappeared.

Tsunade sighed. "She can't stay still for more than ten minutes when she doesn't want to. Naruto, you cannot tell anyone that you are leaving. That's an order. Go home and prepare. Meet us by the western wall tonight. We'll be waiting." Tsunade stood and left.

Naruto left the hospital and went on home. He packed up some clothes and the stuff that he needed.

The fox's had disappeared after he left the hospital. They were siblings so they were probably catching up on everything that they had missed over the years.

He sighed as he sat on his bed. It was about noon and he for once didn't want to be outside. He leaned back on his bed and let all of this information sink in. When he sat up again, it was night time. He walked outside and took the back roads to get to the western gate.

Tsunade and Adelaide were waiting for him.

Adelaide talked little when they were walking. They were soon outside of the village.

Tsunade turned towards Naruto. "You have grown so much in the little time that I have known you. You're wearing the necklace, right?"

Naruto opened his jacket, revealing the necklace that he had won from her when they first found her. "I never take it off!"

Adelaide sighed. "Lets go. Your names Naruto, right?"

Naruto nodded. "You said that your Singe, right?"

She nodded and started to walk off. The fox's ran out at the top of the hill. Adelaide paused for Naruto at the top of the hill.

Tsunade held him back for a minute. "Come back safe. I know that she can be a rough teacher at times but don't worry. Your in good hands. I'll be waiting for you to come back." she gave Naruto a quick hug.

He turned and ran halfway up the hill. He knew that this was going to change him but maybe it was for the best. He waved to Tsunade before running up to where Adelaide was waiting for him.

Tsunade sighed. She knew that it was for the best but it was still hard to see him going with her.


	2. The truth

They had been walking for half the night when Adelaide stopped.

Naruto hadn't been paying much attention so he walked into her. He fell backwards a bit. "Why are we stopping?" he asked.

Adelaide shook her head. "Only you are stopping. I wish to see if you will be able to survive on your own."

Naruto flinched. This was his training? "What?!" he yelled.

Adela flinched. "First. No yelling. Second. This will determine if you are able to be taught by me."

Naruto nodded. He sort of understood. He gasped as her hand whipped out and grabbed his leaf headband off of his head. He was about to protest but she held a blindfold out in front of him. "What is that and give me back my forehead protector!!"

"Tie it around your eyes. And you will get it back if you pass." she said.

He took it and did what she said. "What do you want me to do?"

She sighed. "We are in a secluded area in the forest. You will have to survive here without being able to see." she turned him around and touched the knot. It glowed and got tighter. She also took all but three kunai from him. "You have three kunai that you can use. And you can't take the blindfold off because I used a technique on it that will only undo for me or Kaen. Now, you will be alone. In two weeks, you will hear from me about you learning from me or not." she walked off.

Kyouto looked at him sadly before leaving with Adelaide.

* * *

Naruto was going to go crazy. He hadn't eaten in at least three days and he was completely lost. He had found a river but he wasn't sure what he could do.

He had been out there for one week. And he didn't know what to do.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!!!" he screamed.

'Calm down, calm down.' he told himself over and over.

"I can do this, I can do this." he said his mantra out loud.

He stood up and walked towards where he heard the river. He had figured out that with his eyes closed, his other senses were heightened. Soon, he felt the spray of the water on his face.

He guessed that that it meant this water was rougher here than in other places. He listened for a minute.

The water sounded like it was moving to his left so that meant he would have to go right to go upstream. He carefully walked along side of it, making sure of his footing with each step. He stopped and listened again.

The water wasn't as rough here. He groped around to find a stick and soon he found one. He pulled a long tear off of his jacket and tied it around the stick. He then pulled out a kunai and tied it to the other end.

He cast it into the river after making sure that the knots were tight first. He sat there at waited until a fish bit. Once he had caught one, he realized that he couldn't cook it. He had no way to without burning it.

He sighed and decided to try it. He gathered some stick and it may have taken him a while, but he eventually got them lit with a fire. He hung the fish over it between two sticks and he waited.

Soon, he smelled the fish and he pulled it down. He waited for it to cool of a bit before taking a small bite out of it. He repeated that until it was fully done. He ate it and then went to sleep.

* * *

Kaen was surprised. She hadn't thought that the kid had it in him. But as her brother had said before, you could never tell with the Uzamaki's!

Adelaide had been worried about him so she had sent Kaen to check on him. She was relieved when Kaen told her that he was okay.

"I still can't believe it." Kaen said as she curled up at Adelaide's feet.

Adela looked over at her. She was sitting in front of a small shrine. "What can't you believe?"

Kaen gave her a look like she was crazy. "About the kid."

Adela sighed. "I can't bring myself to believe it either."

Kaen sat up again. "You always hated him. What changed?"

Adelaide stood up. 'I don't know. I'm going to bed." she stormed out of the room.

Kaen sighed. She had gone a little far. After all, with what had happened to her.

"Kaen?" Kyouto came and sat next to her. "Are you alright?"

Kaen sighed and curled up again. "No. I just brought up bad memories for Adela and I feel bad."

Kyouto put his head on hers. Her fox ears twitched. "Tell me about this. Its alright."

Kaen sighed. "Well, when Naruto was found out by Adela, she was very upset. She hated him before he was even born. She felt that Yondaime was pushing her away and it hurt because for years it had just been her and him. When Naruto was born and you were sealed, she was mad then as well. Adelaide's only family for years had been taken away from her."

Kyouto nodded. "I sorta understand. Her life was ripped apart by him."

Kaen laughed a fox laugh. "Only partially. She went through a lot, even though she is still young."

"Care to tell more?"

She stood and shook a bit. "I can't. I shouldn't have even told you that. Well anyway, now she is starting to doubt those feelings concerning him. In my opinion, her hatred went away a long time ago." she walked out of the room, leaving Kyouto.

Kyouto stood and walked over to the shrine. "So that's what she meant." he said before leaving the room as well.

* * *

Naruto had been out there for two weeks and he could barely move. He had managed to keep himself alive but he was starving.

He was laying face down in the dirt, too tired to move.

Kaen came up behind him. She rolled her eyes at the sight. She knew that he had some more strength than that! She walked up and touched her nose to the knot. It came loose and the blindfold fell away.

Naruto was startled. He sat up and squinted. The sun was too bright!

Wait a minute! He could see the sun!

He looked down and saw the blindfold laying on the ground. He spun around and saw Kaen sitting patiently behind him.

She stood and walked towards him. She turned and showed a box that was tied to her back.

Naruto untied it and a large smile grew on his face. It was food! He started to stuff it into his mouth hurriedly.

Kaen sighed. "Do not eat so quickly. You will make yourself sick."

He slowed down a little bit.

Kaen had to pulled the box away from him before he ate that as well. "I bring news from Singe." she said, remembering that Adelaide didn't want to be called that. "Come, we'll walk to the village as we talk." she transformed into a human form.

They walked along. Naruto noticed something. "Where's Kyouto?" he asked.

Kaen smiled. "My brother is catching up with the world. He will be along."

Naruto sighed. He had wanted to ask him some questions. "So, what did you want to talk to me about? Did I make it?"

Kaen smiled and laughed. "You are to the point, aren't you? That is what I wish to talk with you about."

Naruto wanted to know more. He saw that they were almost back to the village. They must have been close in the first place.

"This is as far as I will go." Kaen said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Naruto remembered something again. "Where is my headband? And do I get to learn from her or not?" he really wanted to know.

Kaen laughed. She reached into her pocket and smiled. "If you remember your earlier conversation with Singe, you already have your answer." she put the package that she had pulled out in his hands.

He looked down at it. "What is…….this?" she was gone already.

He opened the package. It was his headband! He thought back to her earlier words.

_"And you will get it back if you pass." she said to him._

He smiled and resisted yelling in excitement. He walked down to the gate and was surprised to see Tsunade waiting for him. He smiled and hurried down the hill.

Tsunade say him coming and she was a little upset. He looked horrible! He clothes were torn and dirty and his hair looked brown instead of bright yellow. The skin around his eyes looked like it hadn't been in the sun for at least….five days at the least. She shook her head.

Naruto jumped in front of her. "Hiya Ba-ba-chan. Did ya miss me?"

She hit him on the head. He shouldn't do that to someone. "Naruto, you look horrible. What have you been doing for two weeks, walking around blindfolded?"

Naruto grinned. "You got it! Can we get something to eat, I'm starved!" he walked through the gate.

Tsunade stared after him. She ran up to him and grabbed the back of his neck. "Your not going anywhere. First, you are getting a bath. Second, you are telling me what she did to you."

Naruto frowned. The first thing on his mind was food, not a bath! "Why?" he whined.

Tsunade glared. "Naruto, your hair is brown!"

He still didn't get it.

Tsunade shook her head, grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder, and walked to the nearest river. She threw him in. She used her chakra to make herself walk on the water. She walked over to him and started scrubbing.

Naruto pouted as she did that. He felt himself being thrown out again.

"Now, lets get something to eat." Tsunade said. She was barely wet.

Naruto was soaked. He shook out like a dog, getting Tsunade wet.

She hit him on the head before laughing. They went to the ramen shop.

The man was very glad to see Naruto back. He gave him and Tsunade free ramen for the day.

While Naruto was eating, Tsunade talked. "What did you do that made yourself come home in that condition?"

He paused. "Well, we walked about half the night then Singe stopped me. She said that she was going to go on but I was staying there. She took my headband and gave me a blindfold and told me to put it on. I did and she performed some jutsu that made me unable to take it off. She told me that if I could survive for the two weeks alone and blind folded, that she would teach me. She also said that if I got my headband back was the answer to whether I passed or not."

Tsunade had frozen. What? "That's it?"

Naruto nodded. " I was in the woods the whole time but my senses are stronger now."

"She didn't speak to you about anything else?"

Naruto didn't answer. He had fainted on the counter.

Tsunade sighed. She pulled him up and took him back to his house. She went outside and looked around. "LAZY NO BAKA!" she shouted.

Adelaide had been sitting in a tree near the school when Tsunade yelled. She flinched. That was her old nickname. How Tsunade knew that, she would never know. She quietly slipped into the shadows, knowing that she was in trouble.

Tsunade was storming through the village. She shouted the name every so often and she was getting fed up. "LAZY NO BAKA, YOU AHD BETTER SHOW YOURSELF OR ELSE YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aren't I already dead for something else?" she said from the tree she was in.

Tsunade glared at her charging. She jumped onto the branch but Adelaide had already disappeared.

Adelaide had used her shadow meld jutsu to hide in the shadows. She pulled herself out behind Tsunade. "Tsunade, hear me out." she quietly said.

Tsunade turned and started to chase her. She chased her for about ten minutes before she caught her. She jumped on her and pinned her limbs. "Not getting away from me."

She struggled against her. "Let me go, Tsunade. Just let me talk."

"As long as you don't run away." she said. "Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

Adela sighed. "Do you think that its just that easy? I hated him, Tsunade. Hated!" her feelings started to come out.

Tsunade got off of her and she immediately use the shadow meld again. Tsunade sighed as Shizune ran up behind her.

"Tsunade-sama, your bleeding!" Shizune said.

Tsunade's hand flew up to her face. When she brought it back, there was blood on it.

Shizune handed her a mirror.

Tsunade started laughing when she saw her face. The was a small slash mark, just below her eye. Any higher and her eye would be bleeding. "That girl has aim. I didn't even see her lash out."

Shizune gave Tsunade a strange look. Who was she talking about?

* * *

(A few weeks later)

* * *

Naruto didn't even want to get out of bed. Singe was a hard teacher and he was sore. He would have still been asleep if someone hadn't been pounding on his door. "Who is it?" he managed to yell.

"Its Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, and Shikamaru! Open up!!" Sakura yelled.

"The doors open, come on in!" he yelled from his bedroom.

Tsunade had helped him out and gotten him a slightly bigger house. It had a bedroom and a living slash kitchen.

He dragged himself up and put some clothes on. He was wearing a loose black shirt and black sweat pants. He wasn't even wearing his necklace, of course since Singe had stolen it off of him……

"So you finally got a larger house?" Sakura said from near the door.

"Its too messy. Naruto, I'm cleaning up a bit so we can sit down." Ino looked around the room with disgust. She immediately started cleaning off the couch.

"Sorry Ino. I don't really have time to clean." Naruto said as he came into the main room.

Sakura glared at him. "You finally decided to show your face, huh?"

Ino turned on him. "Yeah, you barely ever around anymore! What are you doing?"

He was stretching without thinking about it. Singe had taught him to do that and now it was just automatic. "Sorry. What're you guys doing here?"

Shikamaru sighed. "We're getting the rookie nine together and seeing how our skills have improved."

Naruto thought about it for a minute. "Sounds great." he heard a tapping on the window. He looked over at it and saw a small fox scratching at the window. "Tell me where and I'll be there in a bit."

They told him all about it and that he should meet them there at two pm. Then they left.

Naruto walked over to the window and opened it. "What are you doing here, Kemi?"

Kemi was one of Singe's summons. She could summon six girls foxes and she said that he would probably be able to summon six males of his own. Kemi was her smallest and a messenger for Singe. She couldn't talk, unlike the other five foxes. She was holding a small note.

Naruto took it and read it.

_Naruto._

_I wish to tell you something. Meet me outside in the schoolyard at midnight tonight. I need to tell you the truth._

_Singe._

Naruto was confused. How was Singe not being honest with him?

* * *

Adelaide had walked to the cemetery and she was standing in front of a grave. Her head was hidden. She moved a little when she heard someone coming.

When the three people got there, she was already gone. There was a man, a woman, and a little girl. The girl ran up to the grave that Adelaide had been standing in front of.

The man smiled. "Kana, don't run too far ahead of us."

Kana sighed. "Alright."

The all stopped at the same grave and bowed their heads. Kana smiled. "I wish that I had gotten to know you big brother. By what I've heard, you were a really great guy!" she happily said.

Her parents stepped away. The mother was the first to talk. "I still can't believe that its been thirteen years already."

Her father nodded. "I still blame that monster. Its good that she left."

But her mother didn't say anything for a bit. "I don't think that she was able to control it. He was just trying to help her. I don't blame her anymore."

The father rolled his eyes. "Well, I still say that that girl was and always will be a monster. Lets go home."

They left and Adelaide came out of hiding. "So, she doesn't blame me anymore? It was my fault, anyway."

"You shouldn't always blame yourself." a voice said from behind her.

She would have fallen out of the tree if he hadn't grabbed her fallen hood. She turned around and glared at Jiraiya, who was laughing behind her. "Ever heard of not sneaking up on a wolf?" she said in a low, dangerous voice.

Jiraiya laughed. "When I last saw you, you wouldn't have let yourself be snuck up on."

She leaned back on the tree branch. "I have a lot on my mind." she said while putting her hood back up on her head.

He leaned forward and turned her towards him. For once, he wasn't being perverted. "I thought that you swore never to come back here. What changed?"

She jumped off the branch and walked away, leaving Jiraiya there.

He sighed. She had used to be so full of energy and spirit. He shook his head. That was in the past and he shouldn't be thinking about that now.

* * *

Naruto coughed while Sakura hit his back.

The rookie nine had been having fun and the were now at the ramen shop. They were all eating when Asuma, Guy, and Kakashi popped up behind them and startled Naruto. He had choked on the ramen that he had been eating.

Kakashi scratched his head. "Sorry Naruto. What're you guys doing here?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Just the used to be rookie nine hanging out." he lazily answered.

Asuma sighed a bit. He was too lazy.

Guy smiled his large smile. "Can we join you?" he asked.

They nodded and the jounins sat down. They ordered and soon, everyone was talking. Well, everyone except for Naruto.

He had put his head down on the counter and dozed off. He was exhausted from his training and he have rather been sleeping.

Kakashi was the first to notice. He stood and walked over to the end of the counter. He tapped Naruto on the head first which didn't wake him up. So he tried something else.

Everyone was watching to see what he would do to Naruto.

He slapped him on the shoulder. Hard.

Naruto shot up, mumbling ow over and over again. He had been hurt there and it still wasn't closed completely. Now, it had probably opened up again. He glared at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, what was that for?" he asked.

Kakashi put his hands up to show that he didn't mean anything by it. "Nope. We just wanted to wake you up." he looked at Naruto strangly. He was gripping his shoulder. Kakashi didn't think that he had hit him THAT hard. He pulled Naruto away from the shop.

Naruto wasn't to happy to be pulled away by Kakashi. "What?" he asked.

Kakashi didn't answer. He pulled Naruto's hand away from his shirt and the shirt sleeve up. He gasped at what he saw. He had a three inch gash on his shoulder. "What happened?" he asked, concerned about his student.

Naruto pulled away. "It was almost closed before you hit me." He shot back while pulling away.

Kakashi grabbed him before he could run off. "Nope, your coming to get that checked by Tsunade. Come on." Before he could protest, Kakashi poofed them away.

They came out in Tsunade's office. She looked up at them. "You need something?"

Kakashi nodded and grabbed Naruto's arm again. He pulled the sleeve up again.

Tsunade sucked in air as she stood. "Naruto, what happened?"

He frowned. "That sadistic teacher of mine did this to me. Who else would?"

Tsunade sighed. Of course. She pulled her chakra into her hand and healed him. Then she backed up. "Are you going back?"

He nodded. He dug into his pocket and handed her the note. "Can I go back to the others now?" he asked.

She shook her head and quickly glanced at the note. She smiled at what it said. "Bout time." she muttered. "Okay Naruto, you may as well go there now. Miss Lazy is already there by now, knowing her."

Kakashi was pretty much forgotten about. He was wondering who this teacher was that they were talking about. "I'll be going, now." he said before disappearing.

Tsunade nodded. "Naruto, you get going as well. She will be waiting."

Naruto nodded and walked out of the door.

Tsunade looked behind her. "You can come out now, Jiraiya." she said as she sat back down at her desk. She got back to work.

Jiraiya climbed in the window.

"Did you see her?" she asked.

Jiraiya sighed. "Yeah. Surprisingly, I fought her at the cemetery." he said.

Tsunade closed her eyes. "Is it getting near that time again?"

Jiraiya thought about it for a minute. "That date again would be?"

Tsunade sighed. "October 25." she said.

"Its getting nearer. This year will mark…….fourteen years. I can't believe its been that long!" she said.

Jiraiya nodded. "We will need to make sure about what she is doing when that day arrives. For now, all we can do is wait."

* * *

Naruto walked into the silent schoolyard. He looked around and soon discovered where she was.

She jumped out of the tree she was in. "I didn't think that you would come early."

He sighed. "Sorry Singe. Tsunade made me." he looked down and saw that Kyouto was standing next to him. "Hey Kyouto!" he said.

Kyouto nodded. "Don't put it off. You need to tell him the truth." he said.

Adelaide sighed. "I know." she whispered.

Naruto was confused. "Tell me what?" he cautiously asked.

Adelaide sighed. "Your going to find out something that I never wanted to admit."

"You don't have to tell me." he said. He didn't want to see her sad.

She sighed. She wasn't facing him yet. "Its your right to know." she reached up and touched her hood.

Naruto had a feeling about where this was going.

She slowly pulled her hood down. Her hair that had been black fell out.

Naruto gasped. Her hair was long and blond.

She turned around and gave him a small and said smile. Her cerulean eye that was showing had tears in it. "Naruto, I'm your sister."


	3. Hurtful words

Naruto didn't know how to take that. His mind was starting to go into overload. He had………a sister?! His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open a bit.

Adelaide sighed. This may be harder than she thought it would be. "Do you believe me?" she quietly said.

Truth was, he didn't. How could his 'sister' not tell him about herself until now. Of course, he hadn't known about the kyuubi for thirteen years, so that's saying something. "If you are my sister, why didn't I know about you?" he asked.

Adelaide's head hung low. "I left the village three months after you were born. I was thirteen then."

He was getting angry at her. "What?"

She sighed. "Well……."

* * *

(Flashback)_

* * *

"Adela! Hurry up!" Iruka shouted at her._

_She looked up from where she was sitting. She immediately could tell that something was wrong. "Iruka, what's going on?" she asked as she stood._

_He ran over to her and inhaled a few times. "Your step-mom is giving birth." he said._

_Adelaide's face clouded over. "I don't care about that women!"_

_He sighed and sat down next to her. "You can't stay mad at her forever. "_

_"I can try….." was all she got out before an explosion rocked the village. They jumped to their feet and ran to the middle of the village._

_They weren't the first to get there. All of the genins, chuunins, and jounins were already there. _

_Adelaide went over to the ANBU's that weren't in uniform and who knew who she was._

_Yondaime came and stood in front of them. "Everybody, the kyuubi is attacking our village! I want the teams to split up and go around the village. Everyone else, you know what to do. Oh, and all of the genin, you return to your homes."_

_Everybody set out. Adelaide and the other ANBU's had gotten their masks on and they were attacking. Nothing was working at all. They all heard an explosion and they turned to face it._

_Adelaide was horrified at what she saw. It was her father and he was performing a sealing jutsu._

_'You make the greatest sacrifices for the ones you love.' he said before completing the jutsu and sealing the kyuubi away._

_Adelaide was horrified. She knew what the price of that jutsu was. If he really meant what he said, what about her?_

_------------------------_

_She had changed in the five months that her father had been gone. She had been going on missions nonstop and she had fallen silent. Even her best friends couldn't get her to talk._

_That was when it happened. There was an accident that drove her over the edge. She left without a word to anyone but she wasn't marked for treason. The third Hokage had been in contact with her and he had arranged it._

_Adelaide had gone deep into the woods. She had gotten sick and was found unconscious in the forest by the women who had owned the home that she know lived in._

* * *

(End Flashback)

* * *

Adelaide fell silent. She had tears streaming out of her eyes and from under the bandages.

Naruto was silent as well. He couldn't believe it. Actually he could, but he didn't want to.

Kyouto sighed. "Naruto, you need to believe her." he quietly said.

Naruto snapped. "How can I believe her? She disappears for years and then comes and says that she my sister?! I don't believe it!!" he harshly said. He also started saying some others things that were very harsh.

Adelaide was crying even harder now. She sunk to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

Kyouto hung his head low in shame for what Naruto was saying. He couldn't believe her? That was understandable but didn't he see how broken this girl already was?

Naruto turned and stormed off down the street, leaving the sobbing Adelaide on the ground alone.

Kyouto walked over to her and Kaen transformed into her human form. They both tried to comfort her but she just disappeared into the shadows. There was no telling where she would come out.

* * *

Jiraiya had been watching the whole thing. He had had a feeling that this would happen.

Naruto wasn't one to believe everything that was told to him. Sometimes anyway.

Jiraiya jumped off the building and walked to where Tsunade was waiting to hear what had happened.

* * *

Adelaide had pulled herself back out near the monument. She looked at the sky and realized that it was probably about nine in the morning. They had been talking all night. She was about to walk out of the woods when she realized that she wasn't alone. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

Kakashi Hatake!!!

She had used to be friends with him before she had left. She didn't even know what he looked like anymore.

Well, he didn't look that different, unlike her. Since they had graduated at the same time, they were best friends. They were about the same age and had grown up together.

He turned his head in the general direction that she was in. "Whoever you are, you might as well come out." he called.

She froze. How could he tell that she was out here?

"How'd you sense me?" Jiraiya called from behind her. He used a wire to make sure that she didn't fall out of the tree that she was in again. He jumped into the clearing.

Kakashi rolled his uncovered eye. "I didn't think that it was you." he said.

Jiraiya had a strange smirk on his face. He sighed a bit. "I guess you could say that I was making a delivery." he held up a bottle of black hair dye.

Kakashi was confused. Why would he be meeting someone all the way out here?

"This is where she ended up!" he said, reading Kakashi's mind.

Kakashi looked at him strangely.

A sandal flew out of the clearing and hit Jiraiya on the back of the head. Jiraiya laughed and picked it up. "Throwing a tantrum, are we?" he called into Adelaide. "Maybe you don't want this!"

Jiraiya had to drop the bottle when flames flew at him. A shadow came out and grabbed the bottle before it hit the ground, dragging it back into the clearing. Jiraiya had a smirk on his face. "I deserved that." he said.

"Duh!" Adelaide called out before thinking about it. She immediately clapped her hands over her mouth. She quickly poured the dye over her long hair. It soon spread and her hair was covered again.

Kakashi laughed a little. "I think that the woods agree with you. Come out here!"

Jiraiya sighed. "She will never come out willingly. That's why I did this." he pulled out a wire.

Her eyes widened as she realized that the other end was on her hood! She squeaked a bit as she flew into the clearing thanks to Jiraiya. She landed face down and her hood flew up over her head.

Jiraiya laughed at her. "That was for the shoe." he said.

Adelaide attempted to wipe her eyes without lifting her hood too high.

Kakashi hit Jiraiya on the head. He was an idiot. "Can't you see that she is already crying?" he said.

Adelaide was surprised that he could tell.

Jiraiya stopped laughing. "Sorry. I saw what happened and I still can't believe that……"

"Not helping.." Kakashi muttered.

Jiraiya huffed and walked away from them.

Kakashi walked over to where she was still trying to hide her face. "I already know who you are and you do know that you can't hide it from me, right?"

Adelaide flinched. That was always a problem when you were trying to hide something from someone you grew up with. She didn't answer but she nodded her head slightly.

Kakashi saw her nod. He was confused. When he had seen her last, she had seemed happy and more energetic. "Adela, please look at me."

She hugged her legs and would not look at him. Her hidden tears started to fall and her shoulders shook.

Kakashi closed his eyes and knelt next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, the same way that he had used to do when she was sad.

She grabbed onto his jacket and sobbed while he just held her. Soon, she calmed down and fell silent. "Why?" she whispered.

He sighed. "Why am I doing this? You're my friend, Adela. We grew up together. I thought that I was your best friend."

She tried to pull away from him and he let her. She reached up and pulled her hood down, revealing her red and puffy eye.

He smiled and laughed a bit at her black hair. "That's something I thought that I would never see. You with black hair." he hugged her again.

She smiled and felt the night starting to take a toll on her. She leaned on him and bit and slowly fell asleep.

Kakashi felt her relax and her breathing slowly even out. He looked down at her face, which now looked calm. He decided to take her back to his apartment. It was better than nothing.

* * *

Tsunade was furious, to say the least. How dare he say those things to her!!! That girl has been through hell and back but to get yelled at by your own brother?!

She stormed to the ramen shop, where he was eating with Sakura, Lee, and Shikamaru. She grabbed him and spun him around. "Why in the world did you do that?!" she yelled.

Naruto struggled to get away from her. "If you came to get me to believe her than have a nice time trying." he spat out.

Sakura was scared stiff. She had never seen Naruto act like this. She felt something tug on her arm and saw that it was Lee. She, Lee, and Shikamaru silently got up and walked away.

Tsunade was outraged. So she did the first thing that came to mind. She slapped him.

He fell backwards and stared at her. He was stunned that she would do something like that to him. "What was that for?!" he cried.

Tsunade took a deep breath. "That was for what you said to her. That girl is like a little sister to me and she has been through hell and back. You don't know what your words even did to her."

Naruto glared. "How could I believe someone who disappears then reappears claiming to be my older sister?!"

Tsunade sighed. "Until you believe her, you will not be allowed to leave the village." she walked away.

Naruto stormed back to his house to try and cool off.

* * *

Adelaide woke up hours after Kakashi had gotten her to his small house.

It was around midnight by that time.

She moved around a bit and immediately realized that she had no idea where she was. She blinked her eyes…….wait. Eyes? Her hand flew up to her eye. She realized that her bandages were now gone.

"Don't worry. I have some more bandages right here."

She looked up with her uncovered eye and saw that Kakashi was sitting in a chair next to the bed, without his mask.

He held out the bandages, which she readily took. "And before you ask, you're at my house."

She quickly and expertly wrapped them, covering her eye once again. She looked at herself and realized that she was now wearing a baggy tee shirt and her black pants. She glared at Kakashi.

He nervously laughed and held his hands up. "Your other shirt is underneath. It just looked a little cold."

She pulled her arms into the shirt and soon her head went in. She pulled the other shirt out as she came back out.

He resisted the urge to roll his eye. "Still the same." he muttered before yawing a bit.

She noticed. It was then that she realized that she was in his bed. She pulled her legs out and jumped off of the bed. "Sorry. I'll….."

He grabbed her hand before she could leave. "Stay. Tsunade will kill me if I let you go before she gets to talk to you. I'll sleep on the floor."

She wouldn't let that go. "No, you sleep in _your_ bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

This went on for a bit. Adelaide suddenly started laughing a bit. "We used to argue like this all the time." she giggled.

Kakashi sighed. He looked at the bed. It was large enough for two people to sleep in. "I got it. Remember how when we were little, we would always share the bed?"

She glared at him before smirking. "Yeah. I get it. Just don't try anything, you perv."

They laughed a bit more before climbing into the bed. Adelaide was staying on one side while Kakashi was on the other. Adela fell asleep first. Kakashi found himself looking at her, remembering all of the fun times that they had had together.

She moved a bit in her sleep and she moved closer to Kakashi.

He sighed. She was probably dreaming about the old times, as she called them. The last thing he saw before falling into sleep was her.

* * *

Kaen already knew where she was. Right now, Tsunade was forcing her to take her to Adela. She stopped in front of a Jounin's house. She walked up and scratched at the door.

Tsunade was surprised. That's……..Kakashi's house! She walked up and lightly knocked on the door. When no one answered, she opened the unlocked door and quietly slipped inside.

She knew which room Kakashi's was because she had searched in there for him before when he refused to go the hospital again. She smirked at what she saw.

Both Kakashi and Adelaide were fast asleep. Adela was curled up in a ball right next to Kakashi. Kakashi had his arms wrapped around her and he didn't even have his mask on!

Tsunade pulled a camera out of nowhere and she took a quick picture of them. This was so going to be good blackmail material. She glanced around and resisted a sigh. The room was a mess and there was an almost dead plant in a dark corner.

She sighed and walked back outside. Kaen didn't follow. She stayed in fox form and curled up on Kakashi's couch, which was next to a whole case of Icha Icha Paradise and other perverted books. She fell asleep there while waiting for Adela to wake.

* * *

Adela sighed as she lazily opened her eyes. She felt arms wrapped around her and a sigh behind her. Adela's eyes became fully alert. She carefully turned her head and saw that Kakashi was fast asleep right next to her.

Adela carefully and stealth fully moved out of his arms. She had practice doing this from before. She laughed in her mind a little as a memory came back to her.

* * *

(Flashback)_

* * *

It was about three weeks after the Yondaime had died. Adela was still moping around under her favorite secluded tree when a younger Kakashi found her._

_He popped up out of nowhere. "Adela, what are you doing out here?" he asked while sitting down next to her._

_She couldn't see him properly because of the bandage around her eye. "Thinking inpeace but not anymore." she quietly and jokingly said._

_Kakashi reached over and lightly touched the bandages. "How are you doing after that?"_

_Adela flinched. About a day after her father's death, she had lost control of the fox and let fire lose on the town. Four people died in that fire and she felt results of it as well. "What do you want Kashi?"_

_Kakashi smiled. He actually had his mask pulled down. Kashi was her nickname for him. She hadn't used to be able to say his name properly. "Just lazing around after my latest mission. Have you been on any missions lately?" He fought back a yawn._

_Adela sighed and flinch his head, well she missed and flicked the forehead protector. "Sleep. Your tired."_

_She didn't need to tell him. He had already passed out, his head on her shoulder._

_She also dozed off, already knowing that this would probably be the last time that she ever saw him._

* * *

(End Flashback)

* * *

Adela had successfully gotten out of his arms without waking him and was now looking for a tee shirt and a pair of pants that she could borrow. Of course, she would have to tied or hold the pants up with something.

She jumped into his shower and quickly took one. She dressed in his baggy clothes and went out into the kitchen. She hurried and made some pancakes and eggs. She could hear shower water running again.

She went to walk out into the living room when she suddenly felt very weak. The tray that she was holding slipped out of her hands and she fell backwards.

Kakashi caught her just before she hit the floor. He had heard the tray drop and rushed out, knowing that Adela wouldn't waste food or just carry an empty tray around. He had managed to get his clean sweatpants on before rushing out to catch her. "Adela, are you alright?" he worriedly asked.

"I feel…..very weak. Like my energy was drained." she managed to say.

"Adelaide, something is going on and its not good." Kaen said from her spot on the couch.

Adela nodded. "Something's wrong."


	4. Burns and an Anniversary

Thanks to all who reviewed.

* * *

Kakashi helped her to the couch.

"Did you notice anything different about Naruto in the past few weeks?" Adela asked while trying to remain conscious. Kaen had transformed into her human form.

"He seemed really tired and a few days ago he came back with a three inch gash on his shoulder that he said you caused. That's it." Kakashi said. He was surprised when both Adela and Kaen sat bolt upright.

"A gash on his arm?" Adela repeated.

Kakashi nodded.

Adela cursed as she flew out of her seat and towards the door with Kaen in fox form, following quickly.

Kakashi quickly ran into his room and grabbed a mask and shirt before following her. She was half way to the ramen shop by the time he caught up. "What's going on?"

"Remember when I lost it?" she suddenly said. She didn't wait for his answer. "Well, the fire that I can use comes from the shadows and the darkness. Those flames I used were darkness flames and the shadows had control of me at the time. The only way I could that was by a gash on my shoulder."

Kakashi was confused. "What do this have to do with anything?"

Adela looked over at Kakashi. "I never did any training with kunai or anything like that with Naruto. So where did he get the gash?"

* * *

Tsunade was trying to force her way into the flames in the middle of the town while Kakashi and Adela were talking. She couldn't get to the flames but it seemed like the flames couldn't get past that spot from the opposite direction.

She growled a bit in frustration. She used her extraordinary strength to pound at the barrier.

"Tsunade-sama, you are not making it easy to keep this barrier up." Kaen said as she appeared with a poof, her arms held towards the barrier.

"Kaen?" Tsunade said with a bit of surprise. "This is your doing?" she asked. She took a good look at Kaen's human form. She had pasty white skin with long blue hair tied in a bun. Her large sky blue eyes stared back at her.

"Me and Kyouto. Adela ordered us to do this." she explained. "I can let you through at the same time as Kakashi and Adela." she explained.

Kakashi and Adela soon arrived and she let all three of them through. But Kaen knew that her and Kyouto wouldn't be able to hold this dark force back for much longer. Especially since a battle would soon be going on.

* * *

Adela pulled away from Kakashi who had picked her up again after her legs had given out for the fifth time. She felt herself being picked up again. "Kakashi. Put m**e down.**" she said, letting some venom creep into her voice. 

"What is going on here?" Tsunade asked from next to them. They gave her the quick explanation. She nodded. "We can defeat this. I'm not Hokage and a Sanin for nothing."

"It will not matter." Adela quietly said. "I was trained by my father, the Yondaime, and I was still overtaken by the dark. It couldn't be defeated until I was jerked out of it by……….my best friend." she said that with barely a whisper.

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder, being careful not to trip her. He knew what had happened a while ago but he wouldn't say it out loud. It hurt her too much.

Tsunade also knew but she didn't say anything either. "Let's go."

Adela used Kaen's speed and she was easily the first one there. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Naruto looked like he was surrounded by a black chakra. His normally bright blue eyes were blank and white. It didn't look like he was really there. The black chakra was spreading out and flames followed them. A large and evil smirk grew across his face. "**What are you doing here, little girl?"** was what Naruto said but the voice was too deep for his.

Adela sighed. "I'm sorry about this Naruto." she said while rapidly making hand signs. Bright blue flames surrounded her body. They circled her limbs and created something that looked like armor. "Kachuu no Jutsu." she said when it was done. "Nothing can get past my armor of flames."

"**Ya sure 'bout that?**" Naruto sneered. He jerked his hand and the black flames became dart like. They flew forward and assaulted Adelaide's armor. Her armor held up through all of it. "**How about we try this?**" Naruto said and the flames grew until the were to the top of the barrier.

Adela tried to step back but the black flames had surrounded her and they were keeping her in one place. She tried to scream but her voice caught in her throat as the tower of flames collapsed on her. The two screams of Kyouto and Kaen were heard as the barrier collapsed and they were thrown backwards.

Kakashi and Tsunade appeared just after that. Tsunade had an angry look on her face. "I hate fire clones." she said. Smoke was slightly rising off of her hair.

Kakashi scratched his now dark hair. "What has that pillar of strange fire before?" he asked.

"Tsunade-sama!" several different voices called out at once. Shizune, Kotetsu, Izumo, Iruka, Gai, Lee, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Asuma, and Kurenai came running forward at once.

Iruka gasped when he saw that cause of the destruction. "Naruto!!" he yelled.

Naruto's body jerked and he fell backwards. The black fire vanished and Naruto was unconscious. Two small black forms ran forward and started pawing at a large pile of burnt wood that used to be a building.

Kakashi ran forward and he recognized a smaller form of Kaen. "Oh no." he quietly said. He started to move some of the wood around when the middle of it was blasted away. He jumped away just to avoid getting hit by the flying debris.

A hand shot up and grabbed onto the pile. Adela slowly pulled herself out of the hole. "Remind….not…..again……." she said before fainting backwards.

Tsunade immediately checked Adela while Sakura checked over Naruto. Adela came to while Tsunade was checking her. She reached up and felt for her bandages, which were gone. "Tsu…na….de, please……bandages." she choked out before losing consciousness again.

* * *

Kakashi worriedly sat in the hospital chair next to Adela's bed. She had been unconscious for a week and her skin was really pale. He reached his hand out and felt her forehead. No change, she was still burning up.

"Kakashi?" a voice from the door said. Iruka stepped inside and put his hand lightly on Kakashi's shoulder. "How is she doing?" he quietly asked while he sat down in the second chair.

Kakashi didn't answer him. Iruka had remembered her when the were carefully pulling her out of the ruble. "No change." he whispered.

Iruka smirked. When Adela had been in Konoha before she ran away, it was obvious that she liked Kakashi and that Kakashi liked her back. But both of them had never said it and apparently their feelings had kept for all these years. "Don't worry Kakashi. She's strong and she will pull through this. Now, you need to go home and get some sleep. I'll stay here and the nurses won't let you back in for at least six hours."

Kakashi slowly nodded. Iruka pulled him to his feet and shoved him out the door. The nurses that weren't working made sure that he was heading in the right direction before going back to work.

Iruka sat down and looked at the girl in front of him. So many memories of her. He remembered the first time that he had meet her……….

_A younger Iruka sat by himself at a park. His parents were out on a mission so for now, he was alone. _

_"Hey!" a voice said from behind him. He turned around to see two people. The one who had spoke was standing in front of the other two. She was a short girl with short and choppy blond hair that hung in her cerulean eyes. The two people behind her both had silver hair. The guy had short and choppy hair that stuck up on one side of his head with a mask over the bottom half of his face. Both of them were wearing Leaf Headbands._

_The blond walked right up to him. "Why are you here alone?" she asked._

_Iruka shrugged. "My parents are out of town on a mission so I have to be alone." he said._

_"Not any more." the blond girl sat down on the swing next to him. "I'm Adelaide, more commonly known as Adela. Come on." she said to the other guy._

_"I'm Kakashi." the masked guy said._

_Iruka looked at all three of them and the headbands. "I'm Iruka. How come both of you already have Ninja Headbands?" he asked, clearly confused._

_Both of them smiled and Adela answered. "Both of us were allowed into the graduating class when we were five because of our skills."_

_Kakashi nudged her. "Don't listen to her. She only got in early because the Yondaime is her dad." he smirked. Adela looked ready to kill him._

_Iruka stared at her. "So your Adelaide Uzumaki?" he asked._

_Adela proudly nodded. "Dad taught me all I know. My mom helped me too, while she could, that is." Adela got a small sad smile on her face._

_Kakashi threw his arm over her shoulder. "Don't you dare get sad now. Get sad when we go later on." he squeezed her shoulder before pointing. "Are those the flowers that you were looking for earlier?" he asked._

_Adela looked where he was pointing. "Yup. Those are Babies Breath, all right." she ran over to pick them._

_Kakashi looked over at Iruka. "She's going to invite you to come along, you know." Kakashi cryptically said._

_Iruka looked at him strangely. "Go where?" he asked._

_Kakashi gave him a strange look back. "To visit her mom. Come on." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's arm and pulled him over to where Adela was waiting for them._

_Adela smiled when she saw Iruka coming with Kakashi. She ignored that Kakashi dragged him over. "Your coming with me and Kakashi, right?" she hopefully asked._

_Iruka nodded and Adela smiled even wider. She grabbed Kakashi and Iruka and dragged them away in the direction of Konoha cemetery. Soon, they were there and Adela ran off to get some flowers._

_Kakashi put his hand lightly on Iruka's shoulder. "She's going to make you become one of our friends now, you know that right?" he asked. "If not, she wouldn't have brought you with us." he said, not waiting for an answer._

_Adela ran back to them and Iruka knew that he had finally found two good friends._

Iruka sat up from where he had leaned over and made a decision. He stood and walked out into the hall for a moment and saw Anko walking towards him. "Anko!" he called.

Anko looked back and waved at him. "Hey. Do you know why Kakashi looked half dead?" she asked with a bit of amusement.

Iruka ignored her question. "You met Adelaide Uzumaki before she left a year after Naruto was born right?" he quickly asked.

Anko nodded. "Why Iruka? She hasn't been seen in years. Adela Uzumaki has dropped off the earth." she said.

Iruka smirked and Anko knew that was something was up. A small voice was heard. "Help." was moaned from the room that Iruka has just come from. Iruka ran back inside and saw that Adela was face down on the floor.

Adela glanced up at him. "Mind telling me how I got to the hospital? First I was fighting, and then next thing I know, I'm looking up at a white ceiling and then the ground. Why can't I stand?" she asked, the most she had said in a while.

Iruka looked at Anko, who was very confused. "Anko, this is the new version of Adela, not the same girl we knew as a child." he said with a bit of amusement. "Adela, you were hurt. Your legs are badly burnt and you won't be walking naturally for a while." he explained.

Adela hit the ground. "I can't tap into Kaen right now. She is very weak so I'm stuck like this!" she angrily said. She felt Iruka and Anko helping her back into the bed and she didn't resist the blackness that was pulling again.

* * *

Iruka was worried. So was Kakashi, Anko, and everyone who knew her. The news that she was back had sneaked out and everyone wanted to see her but she was secluding herself to the hospital room. It had been about two weeks since she had woken up.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura were giving her therapy everyday and she was slowly getting better at walking. Her walking may be improving but she still seemed pretty down.

Iruka sighed as he walked to Tsunade's office. He was let in and he saw that Tsunade was very frustrated. "Hokage-sama, could I come to Adela's therapy session today.

Tsunade lost it. She grabbed her desk chair and threw it out the window, again. She pounded on the desk.

"Tsunade-sama?!" Iruka asked in alarm. "Are you……..?"

"THAT GIRL!!!!" She screamed. "Iruka, you could attend her therapy if WE ACTUALLY KNEW WHERE SHE WAS!!!!"

Iruka was alarmed. "She's gone?" he asked, concerned for one of his best friends. "When…..how?" he mumbled out. "I'll help in anyway possible." he offered.

Tsunade sat on her desk. "You can but none of us even know which direction she headed in. she used to be in Anbu and since she was trained by Arashi…….well, its really hard to track her." she explained.

Iruka was about to speak when Kakashi crashed through the door. "My nin dogs have picked up her trail but it isn't much. She is heading west." he excitedly said. "I have already told most of the people that know her and they are combing the forest."

Tsunade nodded. "Go. Both of you and bring her back."

* * *

Adela's mind was in jumbles. All of that had brought up her memories and she needed to be home. She rushed through the forest in the dark, her legs were protesting in pain but still she kept going.

She ran to her home, the dojo that the old lady had given to her, and went straight through the paper door. She rushed through the various halls that she had memorized.

The door that guarded her small shrine was thrown opened as she ran in her jumbled state. She collapsed in front of the shrine and reached up. Her hand grabbed onto a broken Anbu mask that had dried blood on it.

"MARK, MARK, MARK, MARK, MARK, MARK, MARK!" She screamed over and over again until her voice was hoarse. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she trembled.

That was how Kakashi and Iruka found her. Kakashi had found her smallest summon, Kemi, shivering in the forest and she had led them here.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. He noted the mask in her hands. "Dela, what's wrong?" he quietly asked. He saw Iruka leaving out of the corner of his eye.

"I never wanted it to end like this!" She yelled. "I want my friend back, my best friend from when I was just young!"

Kakashi held her as she collapsed into sobs again and while he held her, Kakashi realized something. "Today's October 25, isn't it?" he asked. The same that it had happened.

She nodded and her bandages fell away from her eye, revealing charred, red skin underneath of it. The results of the accident all those years ago. "I couldn't stand it. Kakashi, I can barely sleep without seeing his face anymore!"

Kakashi lightly held her body. "You need to talk to Mark's parents. They have been at the cemetery all day." he said.

Adela nodded and Kakashi teleported them there. Adela immediately saw that Kakashi had grabbed the mask and the katana and robe that had also been on the shrine. She slowly got out of his arms and painfully walked towards them.

* * *

Mark's little sister, Kana, was the first to see Kakashi and Adela arrive. Kana looked strangely at the girl who was wearing a large hooded coat (that Kakashi had grabbed for her) and carrying something in her arms. "Hi Lady!" she called.

Mark's mother, Gloria, looked up next and gasped a bit. Will, his father, also recognized her and he stepped protectively in front of his wife and daughter. "What do you want here?" he spat out.

Adela sighed and bowed to him. "I am very sorry. I did not mean for that to happen and I have some to make amends." she explained.

Kana looked around her father and made a decision. She ran around her parents, her father tried to grab her and missed, and she ran right up to Adela. "Hiya! Did you know my brother?" she happily asked. "Were you one of my brother's friends?"

Adela knelt down in front of her, aware of Kana's father's glare. "Yes. You see this?" she said while holding up the katana. "This was his. I saw him wield in many times, a few of them were times to protect me." She smiled at the memory.

Kana reached up to touch the katana but quickly withdrew her hand.

Adela smiled. "Its alright. You can have it, if you want to." she offered.

Kana smiled and took it from her hand. "Thanks Lady."

"The name's Adela." she said as she stood. "And I think that Mark said that you were Kana, right?"

Kana nodded and happily went over to her parents. Adela walked over to his mother, who was looking at her with relief in her eyes. "I am truly sorry. I have these to offer to you." Adela handed her the Anbu mask and robe that she was holding.

Gloria looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

Adela smiled and she fell backwards, the toll finally taking it out on her body. When she woke up, she was back in the hospital room with Kakashi and Iruka by her bedside. "Hey." she quietly said.

Kakashi and Iruka both smiled. "Glad to see that you are awake." Kakashi said. "How are your legs feeling?" he asked.

Adela looked at both of them. They both seemed a little too relaxed when Naruto hadn't been seen for a couple of weeks. "What's going on?" she asked. "Where's Naruto?"

Both of them flinched. Something was definitely up.

Adela jumped off the bed, being careful not to show her backside through the hospital gown. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"


	5. Bonding

-Hey, all! School is finally out for me but I'm going to be so busy this summer that I probably won't be really updating often. I will be doing a sequel of this, don't know when, but eventually. Oh, and if anyone would be willing to draw Adela or Kaen, just send me a Private Message and I will describe them and then send me the web address if you put it up somewhere. I would really appreciate it!

* * *

Adela walked towards the guys while grabbing a nightgown, ignoring the guys telling her to get back into the bed. She wouldn't let them change the subject. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!" she shrieked again. "DO NOT MAKE ME ANY MORE ANGRY THEN I ALREADY AM SO YOU HAD BETTER TELL ME OR ELSE!!"

Tsunade walked in just as Adela was getting ready to attack. "Enough Adela. Please refrain from yelling and I will tell where Naruto is, considering these two are too afraid of you."

Adela managed to calm down a bit and she sat back down on the bed. "Alright. I'm sorry for yelling but I just want to know where Naruto is." she pleaded.

Tsunade nodded and she sat down on one of the hard hospital chairs. "For the whole time that you and Naruto were here, Naruto has been in a comatose state. Due to how you acting, we decided not to tell you, thinking that the Kyuubi would pull him out of it. But he hasn't. Kyouto has been moving around, partially free from the seal. He woke up about a week after you did. Now, Naruto has fallen deeper into the coma and we can not figure out why." Tsunade explained.

Adela frowned a bit and she felt Kaen stir inside of her. She quickly did the signs and Kaen appeared next to her, looking worse for the wear. "Kaen, is it the same thing that happened to me?" Adela asked.

Kaen nodded slightly. "It is more than what happened to you, that is for sure." she quietly said.

Adela frowned and turned to the other three, who were a bit confused. "I went through I slight transformation after I first lost total control and let the shadows have me. The tips of my hair turned a bit silver but I haven't had them that color for a while. Since Naruto has been unconscious for this amount of time, there is no telling about his trans……" That was all Kaen could get out before disappearing.

They immediately went directly to the room that Naruto was in and they felt Kyouto's chakra swirling in there. It wouldn't be possible because Kyouto was by the door, hugging his knees to his chest in sadness. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aloud to say." he muttered when they passed him.

Adela pushed through the door, ignoring how her legs were screaming in pain again and she immediately had to freeze. The chakra in their was so erratic that even she wasn't even able to move. But suddenly, everything just froze.

Naruto's body, which had been in the air due to the chakra, crashed back onto the bed. Naruto groaned a bit before sitting up. The first thing that he saw was Adela staring at him. "What?" he loudly asked.

Adela burst out laughing. "It….it…..it looks like you got a bad hair job!" she collapsed in tears.

Naruto frowned and looked into the mirror. He froze when he saw his reflection. His blond hair was now streaked with red. "WHAT HAPPENED?!!?" he screamed.

Kyouto came in laughing. His red hair now had blond in it. "Its seems that our chakra has merged. My power is now your power and I will teach you to use it."

As the others came in, Adela just kept laughing.

* * *

"I want to become a ninja again."

Tsunade looked up from her desk to see Adela standing in front of her, her hair black again. Tsunade shook her head. "I'm sorry. Right now, you should be resting in the hospital." Tsunade said.

Adela frowned. "I'M FINE!" she said but her legs faltered a bit. Kaen appeared and grabbed her under the arms before she could fall. "Why can't I become a ninja?"

Kaen sighed along with Tsunade. "Adela-san, I am very sorry but the extent of your injury will not allow you to do the activities that a ninja must do. I was not able to heal in time due to having to heal myself first. I was unconscious so there was nothing I could do."

Adela shot a desperate look at Tsunade. She was basically giving Tsunade the puppy dog eyes.

Tsunade sighed. "I will allow you to take the chuunin written exam and then to become a teachers or a guide for D-rank missions. Your legs were badly burned, it reached down to the bones of your legs. You will not be able to move freely. Oh, and this is for you." Tsunade handed Adela some bandages for her eye.

Adela smiled slightly. "I'm guessing that you have already figured this out but I am planning to stay in the village for now on. I want to be near my only living family."

Tsunade nodded. "I am ordering you to stay with Kakashi for now, he already knows this. Until you can prepare your own apartment, you will be there. Understood?"

Adela nodded and walked out the door with Kaen's help.

Tsunade called after her. "FIRST, STOP AT THE HOSPITAL AND GET YOURSELF A PAIR OF CRUTCHES!!!"

Adela laughed as Kaen turned and headed towards the hospital, intent on following Tsunade's orders.

* * *

Kakashi had finally gotten around to clearing out the spare room that he had. It only had a futon in it and he planned on letting Adela sleep in his room and he would take the futon room. He heard the door open and the sound of wood hitting wood.

"Kakashi?" Adela called from where her and Kaen were standing, Kaen holding the few bags of clothes that she had bought. She was also wondering why his living room was so dark. Adela looked up when Kakashi came out. "Why are your lights out?"

Kakashi smirked under the mask and motioned her to the living room. As she walked in, Kakashi hit the lights and got ready for it.

"SURPRISE!!!" was yelled from there. Anko, Gai, Izumo, Kotetsu, Shizune, Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Hana, Genma, and Ibiki were all standing inside of Kakashi's living room smiling, or slightly smiling in some cases (Ibiki).

Kakashi and Kaen caught her after she fell backwards out of shock. Adela's mouth was moving up and down like a fish but no words were coming out.

Anko frowned and moved forward. "Kakashi, you could have told us that she was on crutches!" she said, frowning more but it was still just playful. "Adela, it is great to see you again!"

Everyone moved forward and started talking at the same time. Adela's slight fear of people that she had had since the accident came at full force and Kaen jumped in front of her, being able to feel her feelings through their connections.

Kakashi sighed and easily moved everyone back. "Sorry, she's afraid of a lot of people since IT happened. Oh, and this is Kaen, Adela's fighting partner."

Iruka sighed. "Kakashi, you do realize that everyone here already knows that Adela is the vessel for the eight tails, right?"

Kakashi blanched a little and then just shrugged. "How was I supposed to know?" he mumbled and everyone laughed. Everyone started to talk to Adela, who still had Kaen at her side.

Later on, Iruka managed to pull Adela out of the small crowd. "I heard from Hokage-sama that we are going to have a special student take the chuunin written exams in our genin room while the young ninja take the written tests to become Genin. Would that someone be you?"

Adela smirked. "Yup." she said. Adela reached up and rubbed her bandages that surrounded her burnt eye. She felt a hand on her shoulder and Adela turned to see Ibiki standing behind her. "Yeah?"

"Here." Ibiki said, using the normal one word answers. "It should help." he handed her a package.

Adela took the package and immediately a small smile made its way onto her face. It was an eye patch that wrapped around the back of her head, covered her bad eye, and then the straps separated and went above and below her good eye. (Think Roy Mustang's patch from Full Metal Alchemist). She reached over and lightly hugged him. "Thanks." she muttered.

Soon, Kakashi basically kicked them out of his apartment. Adela waved bye to them and each of them went back into Kakashi apartment. The first thing that happened was that they fought about who got what room.

Adela frowned when he offered her the good bed in his room. "No. This is your apartment and I'm just a guest here. I should take the room with the futon."

Kakashi shook his head. "You are injured. You need to rest if your want to heal your legs."

Adela shook her head and Kaen sighed from behind her. Kaen was sitting on Kakashi's couch in her fox form since she was also still healing. "She won't listen to you, Kakashi-sama. She rarely has listened to anyone for a very long time."

Kakashi frowned. "Adela………." he started but his mind seemed to blank out and he didn't remember anything else that had happened.

Adela smirked and glanced at Kaen. "Thanks Kaen. Use the flames to guide him into his own room while I head to the futon. Goodnight." Adela walked to her room on the crutches and went to sleep.

When Kakashi woke up the next morning, he was very confused but with the two glares that Adela and Kaen gave him, he knew better then to ask.

* * *

The next few days went normally for Adela. She practiced using her crutches without Kaen's help and she mostly got the hang of it. She did fall sometimes but Kaen always appeared.

Soon, it was time for her to go and take the chuunin written exam. And since her dad had been the Yondaime, he had made sure that she had all the info drilled into her head.

Iruka heard her crutches before he saw her. He glanced out at the class who were wondering why he had set up a seat set up near the door with a test. "Class, I am sure by now that you are wondering why there is an extra seat today. Well, there is someone coming in here to take the chuunin written test and would like you to meet Adelaide Uzumaki, older sister to Naruto who finally came back."

Adela smirked from where she was leaning on her crutches. "Thanks Iruka no Baka. Hey all!" she smiled a bit when everyone laughed at her nickname for Iruka. "I'm over there, right?" she pointed at the right seat.

Iruka nodded and the whole class returned to a study period. Adela took the test and realized that the questions were getting harder as it went on. But it wasn't a problem for Adela. She finished the test in two hours, which was good for someone who had been out of the village for so long.

Iruka already knew that she would pass it before she had even taken the test. He quickly took it to Ibiki, who was still in charge of checking over the test for when someone took it like this. Ibiki nodded and wrote a correct over the whole test and handed Iruka a vest and forehead protector.

Adela looked up when Iruka walked back in. Her voice caught in her throat when she saw him holding a vest and forehead protector. Adela felt Kaen appear next to her and walked her towards the front to get them. She heard the whole class cheering, even though they didn't know her.

Iruka saw that she was having some trouble and everyone just started laughing.

* * *

Adela was just sitting on her bed, the new one that Kakashi had kindly gotten, staring at the vest and forehead protector. Tears started to fall down her face as she finally started to feel like she was home again.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked through the streets of Konoha. He wanted ramen but no one was willing to pay for him since all of his mission money had conveniently disappeared. (Where did you think Kakashi got the money for the bed?).

Naruto hit his hand when he got an idea. He rushed to Kakashi's house (Adela had told him where it was) and he poofed inside. He found Adela still staring at her new chuunin clothes. "Congrats!" he happily said. "Want to go for ramen?"

Adela was a little startled when Naruto appeared in front of her but she soon started laughing. "Naruto, I thought that you had money from missions." she said.

"It disappeared and I found this in it." Naruto handed her the note.

Adela blanched when she saw it. It was a small drawing of a man with his hands in double peace signs. Adela immediately made the connection. "I'll pay you back. How much did he take from you?"

"Five Hundered Dollars." was the answer.

Adela froze then smirked. "I know where we can get the money."

* * *

"Adela-nee-san (older sister), are you going to get a ninja outfit eventually?" Naruto asked while they ate.

Adela smirked a bit. He was calling her sister now. "Why? You know a place where I can go?" she joked back.

Naruto smiled widely. "YEP! I'll show you a place tomorrow, even though the shop lady doesn't like me much. I know why but I still wanted to get Sakura a present there. It was for her birthday a few weeks ago but the lady wouldn't let me in." he sadly said.

Adela threw her arm over Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry, Otouto-san (little brother) , I'll help you out with that."

* * *

Mrs. Kuro looked up from her position in back of her desk to see who was yelling outside and her eyes narrowed when she saw Naruto. "You can't come in here, monster." she spat out, guarding the door.

"Mrs. Kuro?" a voice said from behind Naruto, making Mrs. Kuro stop and look behind her.

"Adelaide?" she asked in amazement.

Adela was smirking in her mind. Her hair was blonde again and she was putting on her innocent act. "Yes?" she answered.

Mrs. Kuro flew forward and hugged her. "I thought that you were gone."

Adela smiled. "I was but right now, me and my brother need to find some things." she said.

Mrs. Kuro blanched. She knew that Adela was talking about Naruto and she couldn't refuse Adela but she didn't want Naruto inside of her shop. "You can get what your brother needs because I will not let that monster inside of my shop."

Adela realized that it was getting close to the festival celebrating Kyouto's sealing but she pushed that to the back of her mind for now. Right now, she had some stuff to buy.

* * *

Kakashi whistled when he saw Adela's new outfit. "Looking good." he joked. He easily ducked the senbon that was thrown at his head.

Adela's face was a little red when she reached for another weapon to throw. She was wearing green Capri's with bandages and a weapons pouch on it. Her shirt was gray and sleeveless and only came to just below her breasts were it was tightly tied around her. She had a fishnet underneath of it the reached to her pants and then to her wrists on her arms. It reached up her neck to where she had tied her forehead protector.

Kakashi reached over and handed her the vest. "Seriously though, you do look good in that. Oh, and Kotetsu brought this here for you." he handed Adela a scroll which she quickly read.

She hit Naruto in the stomach because he was trying to read over her shoulder. "Naruto, guess what? Tsunade-sama is sending us on a mission together. We will be taking a scroll to Suna."

Naruto yelled yeah and jumped up and down happily. "We can go see Gaara!" Him and Gaara had sort of become friends after their fight but they still fought a lot.

Adela smiled. "Naruto, this says we'll be taking it there in two weeks. I will be able to go on missions without much pain then." she said, referring to her legs.

Naruto pouted but he got happy again when Adela offered to help him and Kyouto train a bit. Actually, it would be Kaen helping him but it didn't really matter to him. The two weeks went by very fast. Soon, it was time for Naruto and Adela to head to Suna.

Naruto was frowning about having to walk the whole way there when Adela appeared next to him. "I don't want to walk all the way in this heat! It going to be even hotter in Suna!" he complained.

"Don't worry, Naru, I got an idea." Adela said, using her new nickname for Naruto. "Summoning Jutsu!" she called as she put her hand flat on the ground. A large fox with crimson fur with a white spot on its head appeared. "Welcome, Benihime." she said to the fox.

Benihime shook her head and sat on the ground. "Kit. What is it that you want?" Benihime asked. Her crimson fur shone in the light. Benihime's large body looked down to where both of them were standing.

Adela sort of smiled. "Benihime, would you be willing to give me and my brother a ride to Suna?" she politely asked. She knew better then to make Benihime mad.

Naruto opened his mouth to make a stupid comment but Adela was quick. She rushed over and clamped her hand over Naruto's mouth.

Benihime glared at both of them. "The blond human must pass a test. I will not let a regular human ride me."

"Benihime-dono, Naruto is less than normal." Kyouto said as he appeared next to all three of them. "His is my vessel, just as his sister is my sister's vessel."

Benihime shook her head. "Fine. Get on."

Adela pulled Naruto onto Benihime and put him in front of herself. "Hold on. You will need to." Adela warned. She did just in time because Benihime took of towards Suna. They had been traveling for three hours when they were just outside of Suna. Benihime disappeared from underneath them and they landed on the sand.

Adela spoke to the air. "Thanks Benihime!"

Two of Suna's guards appeared in front of them. "State your business in Suna."

"We are two messengers from Konoha. We have the scroll." Adela said in a voice that was just as hard as the Suna Guard's.

"Naruto!" a voice called from behind the guards. Kankuro walked up behind the guards, his hood absent from his head. "I'm guessing that you two are the ones who brought the scroll?" he asked, confused about who the girl was who was leaning on Naruto.

Adela looked at Kankuro from where she was now leaning on Naruto since the two guards had made themselves disappear. "Hi, I'm Adelaide, call me Adela." she held out her hand.

Kankuro nodded and shook her hand. "I'm Kankuro. Naruto, who is this to you?"

Adela smirked. "I'm his newly known sister. I ran away from Konoha years ago and just recently came back." she explained. She was laughing silently in her head when she saw Kankuro's expression.

Kankuro looked at Naruto with an amazed expression. "Naruto…….you have a sister?" he asked.

Naruto nodded like it was just a normal thing to say. "Yup. She's going to train me, along with Kaen and Kyouto."

"Kyouto and Kaen?" Kankuro asked.

"Yup. The……….." Naruto had been about to say the eight and the nine tails but Adela clamped her hand over Naruto's mouth. He pulled away from her and glared a bit. "Don't worry. His brother is like me."

Kankuro was disturbed that Naruto would say to her.

"Ah, so it is the chakra of the one tail that I have been sensing. Then it is alright. What Naru was about to say was that I am the vessel for the eight tailed fox, the sister to the nine tailed fox and vessel."

"So that is the chakra that I was sensing." an emotionless voice said from behind Kankuro. Gaara was standing there. He had walked up while Adela was explaining. He nodded at Naruto who was waving.

Adela put her two fingers up and concentrated her chakra. There was a poof and a small white and blue fox appeared next to her. Kaen yawned before jumping onto Adela's shoulder and going back to sleep. "This is Kaen, the eight tailed fox. Normally she is more active but she is still recovering."

Naruto copied her and Kyouto appeared in his human form. "This is Kyouto, the nine tails." Naruto said. Kyouto bowed a bit. "He's way too polite to be a powerful fox!" Naruto whispered to Kankuro.

Kyouto laughed and hit Naruto on the back.

"I think that we should deliver this." Adela tapped her pack which held the scroll. Kankuro took them to the council who was leading Suna at the time and after that they had time to kill so they all went for ramen. Gaara went back to his home and left Kankuro with Naruto and Adela.

Later, both of them were in the hotel room that they had rented. Adela was rewrapping her burns that she had just put medicine on and Naruto looked asleep. Adela didn't even look surprised when Naruto spoke.

"Hey, Adela?"

"Yes Naruto?" Adela answered, not looking up from what she was doing. She would have finished the wrappings but Naruto's next question threw her for a loop.

"Could you…………tell me what our mother was like?"

Adela dropped the bandage roll and it rolled across the ground. She turned and emotionlessly stared at Naruto for a bit before sighing. "A-alright." she stuttered out. "First off, your birth mother wasn't my real mom. My mother died in an accident while on a mission."

Naruto jumped onto Adela's bed and sat cross-legged near the head while Adela sat facing the wall at the end. "Oh, really? Then I guess we got our hair and eyes from our father, right?"

Adela laughed a bit but not long. "I got my eyes from my mother and my hair from dad. You got both of yours from dad. Your mother's name was Aimi."

"Aimi." Naruto spoke. "I bet she was a nice person. Did she love you even though…..you know?" Naruto couldn't bring himself to say not her own child.

Adela smiled in her mind.

**The kit is maturing rapidly, Adela.** Kaen said in her mind.

_I know. And that's what scares me the most._ Adela thought back. "Yes, she loved me." Adela could see that Naruto sensed there was more. "But I hated her from the bottom of my heart for a while." she admitted.

Naruto was a bit shocked. "Why?"

"Well………….." Adela spaced out a bit while talking. "I don't like you was the first thing I said to her…………."

(Flashback)

_An eight year old Adela glared at the lady who was standing in her house, holding her chuunin jacket. _

_The lady looked at Adela. "Be a sweet and take this back to your father. You shouldn't be playing around with his stuff." she said, concern and love in her voice._

_Adela glared up at the lady. "I don't know who you think you are, coming in here and taking that then telling me to give it to dad." she spat out._

_"Adelaide." Arashi said from behind her. "Be nice, she didn't know. This is Aimi, the lady who I have been going to see for the past few months. She was a friend of your mother's. Aimi, the vest you are holding belongs to Adela."_

_Aimi gasped. "I am so sorry, Adela dear. I had no idea that you were a chuunin at your age."_

_Adela grabbed the jacket from her. "I hate you." she mumbled out before running out the door to her mission._

* * *

_"Adela, I…… I would like you to be my maid of honor." Aimi asked as she walked into Adela's room, where she was sharpening her kunai._

_Adela glanced up at Aimi in shock. "Why? I'm not even your real child so why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, confused over all the times Aimi had been so kind to her._

_Aimi looked surprised and a little hurt. "Its because I love Arashi. He feels so badly about you not really liking US so I just want to be like a mother to you."_

_That did it for Adela. "YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!!! MY MOM WAS THE BRAVEST PERSON I KNEW!!! SHE GAVE HER LIFE PROTECTING HER TEAM AND I AM PROUD OF THAT!!! YOU ARE AND NEVER WILL BE MY MOM!!!" Adela screamed before jumping out her window._

_Aimi fell to the floor and Arashi hugged her close._

* * *

_Adela wiped her tears as they carried her father's lifeless body away. She didn't even look at her younger brother, a vessel, just like her._

_"Adelaide-sama?" a concerned voice said from behind her. Kaen lightly put her hand on Adela's shoulder. _

_"Uzumaki-san, your mother is bleeding from the inside. There is nothing we can do." a medic said._

_Her mother. Adela couldn't even bring herself to laugh at that. It hurt to much. She lifelessly walked down the white hospital halls to the room where her step-mother laid, dying._

_Aimi gave a weak smile when Adela came walking in the door. "Your father was a brave man. I am sorry that I could not be like a mother to you but…………. I wish that you could have thought of me like a mom. I wasn't………trying to take your mother's place." she weakly said, her breaths becoming shallower._

_Adela broke down and laid her head on Aimi's bed. "I'm sorry for all the things you said. I never meant them! You were like a mom to me! Please don't leave me." she sobbed out._

_Aimi put her hand on Adela's back. "Thank you. Please………..take……….care………of Nar……..Naruto." she managed to get out before her breathing stopped and her body went cold._

_"AIMI!!!!" _

_The scream could be heard around the village and everyone paused and mourned for the young girl's loss._

(End Flashback)

Naruto was in even more shock.

Adela had tears running down her face. "After I left the village, all I could think of was trying to pin the blame on someone. The blame for my mom and my dad dying, for Aimi dying. For a while, I blamed you but it wasn't real hate like I thought it was. I truly cared but I couldn't bring myself to come back to the village where all I knew was pain." Adela broke down and sobbed into her hands.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her as tears of his own fell down his face.

Soon, Adela turned around and smiled at Naruto, more tears falling. But these weren't tears of sadness anymore. She hugged Naruto back, letting the feeling of being home return to her heart once again.


	6. An old teammate and the healing begins

Just to let you know, this does have some spoilers for Kakashi Gaiden. Oh, and how would some people feel if sometime in the far away future when this fic is done, having a sequel, considering I'm not really planning to go into some relationships between some people. Just an idea let me know!

* * *

Adela groaned as she attempted to move a box of stuff in her dojo. Since she had decided to live in Konoha again, she needed to pack up the dojo and move her stuff to her new apartment. But what she hadn't hoped for was her legs being such a pain today, no pun intended.

Adela moaned as she collapsed against a support pole. "Why do bad things always happen to me?" she moaned out.

"HEY!!" A voice yelled from outside.

Adela jumped up and groaned. She knew that annoying voice but she couldn't help laughing. Adela limped over to the sliding door and pulled it open, revealing three shinobi. "Yes?" she asked.

Naruto smiled and put his arms on Kiba's and Shikamaru's shoulders (they are friends). "We don't have any new missions so I figured that I could bring them here. Is that alright, nee-chan?" he asked. Both of the other guys looked at him strangely for calling a stranger sister.

Kiba hit Naruto on the head. "Naruto, are you sure that you are alright? I think that last trip to the hospital got your head mixed up because you don't have a sister."

"Your right. Its more like half-sister."

Kiba turned to the girl who was wearing a large hood and an eye covering. "And you are?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know.

Adela smiled and Naruto flung his arm over her shoulder. "Your blond again, aren't you?" he asked.

Adela nodded. "I'm Adela Uzumaki, half sister to the Baka here." she pointed to Naruto as she pulled down her hood. Her chin length blond hair fell out of the pins that had been holding it up. "I could use some extras hands today if you guys are willing to help."

Naruto looked strangely at her. "Why? Are you moving or something?" He yelped when he was hit over the head. "What was that for?"

"Your really need to pay attention. I got an apartment finally and am packing up things here to move back to Konoha, remember? I told you about this before I came here yesterday!"

Shikamaru and Kiba were very confused.

Adela looked at them and hit her head. "I forgot that both of you were standing there. Long story made short, I used to live in Konoha and am moving back. Oh yeah, just to let you know, I am still a ninja like I was before I left." she said. "If your going to help me, then come this way boys!" she turned off down the hall before yelling at them to take their shoes off first.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru collapsed onto the bare floor of a brand new apartment. They had just helped Adela move most of her stuff into Konoha to her new apartment, which was a few doors down from Kakashi's apartment.

Adela glanced at the boys and smiled. "I have some tea and food at the dojo, if you want to come back." she offered.

All three of them nodded but moaned when their sore bodies cried out in pain. They were stuck there.

Adela smirked and quickly performed some hand signs. Her shadows sprung to life and surrounded all four of them. In a matter of seconds, they were just outside of the dojo. Adela's eyes immediately spotted the form of a girl laying on the steps. "It can't be." she breathed out before rushing forward.

All three guys also started to come forward but Adela stopped them with a wall of shadows that amazed Shikamaru. Naruto frowned and punched the wall of shadows only to find that it was steaming with Adela's flames. "OW! NEE-CHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

Adela snapped her fingers and a small hole appeared in the wall. "Shikamaru, if you would come here." she called. Her eyes caught his moving through the opening and she closed it. Adela felt Shikamaru's presence next to her and she spoke. "I need you to send Kiba to get Tsunade-sama. Tell him to tell her that a friend is badly hurt but not of the body. She will know what it means. Then I need your's and Naruto's help."

Shikamaru nodded and delivered the news to the other two. They were confused but after her small display of power they did as she asked. Well, actually, Kiba did as she asked. Naruto didn't need to be told twice. Adela told them to move the girl into the house and as they did, Shikamaru noticed check markings that were very similar to Kiba's and Hana's and all their family.

Adela nodded slightly, meaning that she would explain. Naruto and Shikamaru both nodded back. Soon, they had the girl situated in Adela's old room and Adela quietly told them a story. "Guys, I'm guessing that neither of you know of Kakashi's past, am I correct?" she asked.

Naruto and Shikamaru nodded.

"Well, I will leave that to him to tell you but I can tell you this. His team had broken up after the death of a teammate and Kakashi's last teammate, Rin, was thought dead. Until I found her." Adela thought back to that day……….

_"Don't go far deary, you aren't completely healed yet." the old woman who owned the dojo called after Adela as she walked out._

_Adela waved back, showing that she had heard her. Adela moved closer to Konoha than she dared to go and she immediately heard a small noise, only heard to an animal's or to Kaen's hearing, which made Adela able to hear it. She moved into the bushes and found and crumpled and ragged Rin Inuzuka. Adela took her back to the dojo and managed to get the entire story out before…………_

"………..before one day, she just up and disappeared. Over the next few years, she appeared briefly but it was evident that grief was making her loose her mind. It hasn't completely taken her over, so there might still be a chance." Adela said. '_Maybe this will help Kakashi as well as her.'_ she thought.

Naruto looked at his sister, who had fallen quiet and had a far away look in her eyes. He threw his arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry, sis. When Tsunade-baa-chan gets here, she'll be better than ever!" he happily said.

Adela hugged him back. "Yeah, your right." A yawn grew. "Guess I'll set up the spare futons for the three of us." she said before walking off. Soon, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Adela were all asleep near Rin's room. Unfortunately, they weren't asleep for long when a scream pierced the night.

"OBITO!!!" was what Rin was screaming over and over again.

Adela swore in the language of foxes as she ran into Rin's room. Rin was flailing around and if Adela didn't stop her, she might hurt herself. "Shika! Naru! Help me!" she called and she pinned down Rin's legs, her own legs being kicked in the process. Adela grunted while Naruto and Shikamaru grabbed her arms.

Just as she was starting to calm down, Tsunade and Kiba finally got back. "Adela?" she called just as Rin screamed again.

"PLEASE COME BACK!!" Rin shrieked.

"Tsunade-sama! Help us! She's going to hurt herself!!!!" Adela yelled.

Tsunade rushed in and quickly knocked her into a deep unconsciousness. "Everyone go out. I need to work on her." she said, knowing that they were trying to keep this from Kiba. But as they went out, Kiba caught a glance of the red markings.

Adela had barely gotten him through the door before he exploded. He turned to Adela with silent fury on his face. "Why didn't you tell me before you SENT me away?" he yelled. Shikamaru and Naruto grabbed his so he wouldn't attack her.

Adela sighed and reached out, flicking him in the head. "Naru, I think that there is some of that cream still here. See if you can find. Shika, stay here and help Hokage-sama if she needs. You, come." she pointed at Kiba and then walked away.

She sat down on the deck that was in the back, that was over looking a lake that you couldn't see the other side from the deck. It was a full moon and it provided ample lighting.

Adela sighed as Kiba sat down next to her. "Ask away." she quietly said. "I know that you are dying to know something." Kiba mumbled something that Adela didn't catch. "What was that?"

"What's her name?" he said, a little louder.

Adela smiled. "Her name is Rin and she is one of the most persistent medic that you will ever meet." Adela thought for a minute. "Although, after seeing Sakura working with Tsunade a bit as her apprentice, I may have to change my views on that."

Kiba let out a breath of relief that he hadn't realized he was holding. "Then it really is her."

"Tell." Adela ordered.

"When Hana was still young, she said that one of our close cousins had disappeared and was presumed dead. I briefly remember her and I didn't believe she was dead, just like Hana." he said. "Hey, how do you know her?"

Adela laughed. She liked this kid already.

They talked late into the night until Adela finally asked a question. "How do ya'll get the cheek markings?" she asked.

Kiba was stunned a bit by her sudden question. He smiled at her. "It's a ritual. Like how Shino has his bugs or Chouji is fat. They are actually burned onto our skin, like a branding, three weeks after we are born." he said.

Adela laughed and stood. "Forget I even asked 'cause I didn't want to know that!" Adela slung her arm over his shoulder and yawned. "Its almost morning so now its time for bed!" she said, knowing how ridiculous that sounded. Both of them laughed as they headed inside.

Adela let Kiba have her futon and took the lotion and bandages from the sleeping Naruto's hands, waking him up in the process. She walked out into the hall just as Tsunade came out of Rin's room.

"I'll get Kakashi." Tsunade said, reading Adela's mind, or maybe just her emotions on her face. "Don't let her move around too much." was what Tsunade said before disappearing in a flash.

Adela walked into the room and she was aware that Naruto was following her. She leaned against the wall and pulled her pant legs up and started to rub the burn lotion on. Adela was wrapping her legs in bandages and was almost down by the time Naruto spoke. She had been waiting.

"Who is Obito, the guy Rin was yelling for?" Naruto quietly asked, hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was. The name was slightly familiar. He remembered seeing it on the memorial stone where Kakashi had tested them but he couldn't really remember the last name.

Adela quietly laughed. "Obito was also one of my best friends, like Kakashi, Rin, and Iruka. The story is actually sort of funny. Want to hear?" she asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Well, it was just another normal day for me, Kakashi, Iruka, and Rin, who I had met a few weeks before. It started out normal but soon…………."

_Adela's ears picked up the sound of someone crying and laughing. "Hey guys, I think there's someone in the old Mansion and I also hear laughing." she said._

_Kakashi just made a hhn and Iruka shrugged. But Rin agreed with Adela. "I think we should check it out." she glared at the boys along with Adela, meaning that they should agree._

_Both shrugged and followed the girls inside. They found a black head of hair with a pair of geeky orange goggles hanging around his neck, one of the eyes being broken. The boy wearing them was crying._

_"Crybaby, crybaby!" was what the bullies were chanting._

_"Hey!" Adela and Rin yelled as they ran forward. "Get away from him!" they said before starting to beat up the bullies. Soon, the bullies were either unconscious or had run away._

_Adela brushed her hands back and forth, saying good job to herself and to Rin._

_Rin went over to the boy who tried to move away. Rin smiled. "You don't have to be afraid of us, silly." she said._

_"I'm not scared of no one!" Obito shouted at her._

_Adela also smiled. She was wise in only being nine. "Of course not! You don't need to be afraid anymore because you are now one of us!"_

_Obito was confused. "One of you?"_

_"Yup!" Adela stood next to Kakashi. "This guy is antisocial and barely talks. He's Kakashi." She moved over to Iruka. "Iruka here isn't much different from normal people 'cept that he was teased about the scar. Rin, the only other girl, is rough and tough, not your normal girl. Me, I'm Adela by the way, well, I'm always looked at like I'm supposed to follow in both my mother's and father's footsteps and not create my own path. Each of us are different so you fit in. You are a loud mouthed crybaby!" she joked._

_"I am not!" Obito said before realizing that she was joking. "Sorry. I'm Obito." he held out his hand and Adela shook it. It was a sign that they were now friends._

_It wasn't very long before Obito figured out that she was the Hokage's daughter. It was like she had also known that……………_

"………….that he was a Uchiha all along." Adela finished.

Naruto was sitting next to her. "So there are three Uchiha's left."

"No." a quiet voice said.

Adela glanced at Rin. "Try not to move and leave this to me, Rinrin." she said, using an old nickname.

Rin weakly smiled. "Please, let me tell the boy. I can tell you trust him very much."

Adela smirked. "I should! He's Naruto, my little brother and the vessel." she said.

Rin nodded. "That explains some things. Naruto, I'm sure that you don't know what happened during the mission where Kakashi got his sharingan, right?"

Naruto nodded, being in the dark.

"Well, it was the day when Kakashi became a Jounin. He always followed the rules to a T and when the mission went bad and I was kidnapped, he wasn't going to come after me.

"Obito yelled at him for not wanting to help me. He said "Those who don't save there teammates are lower than trash" before going of to save me, the newly convinced Kakashi behind him.

"The day before, Kakashi's left eye had been gouged out by a kunai. One of the ninja made the cave we had been in collapse and half of Obito's body was crushed. As his gift for Kakashi becoming a Jounin, he gave him his sharingan eye. That was the last time we saw Obito. Afterwards, Kakashi would go to the monument very often."

Naruto nodded. "That explains a lot, like why Sensei is always late."

Adela put her hand on his shoulder. "Tsunade is coming. Go greet them in the forest but don't tell him who's here."

Naruto nodded and rushed off.

Adela looked at her old friend. "It is very good to see you alright again. Rinrin, you can see Obito in Kakashi now. He has a slump and has taken up the habit of being late. Its sometimes hard to look at."

Rin smiled. "Kit, I see that you still have those feelings for Kakashi from all those years ago. Go. Follow your brother and greet them."

Adela's face had a slight red tinge to it as she walked out.

Rin sadly sighed. "Kakashi-kun probably still has his feelings for you as well." she whispered.

* * *

Kakashi was confused and half awake while following the Hokage through a forest at five in the morning. He had tried to figure out why in the world he was being dragged out here for but one look from Tsunade and he shut up.

Tsunade sensed Naruto coming and she knew Kakashi had as well. She sighed. "We're almost there. She sent him out to meet us."

Kakashi nodded but was wondering why Naruto was here.

Naruto appeared in front of them after jumping down from the trees. He flinched when he saw Kakashi and he couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye. "Baa-chan, she woke up about half an hour after you left. Oh, and nee-chan managed to calm Kiba down." he said.

Tsunade nodded, knowing that they had told Naruto something about Kakashi's past. "Go back and tell Shizune I'll be back in an hour. And don't call me baa-chan!" she yelled to his retreating form.

"Was it just me or would he not look me in the eye?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade didn't answer and soon they were in front of the dojo. Kakashi remembered now. That was where they had found Adela after she broke down.

Adela was standing on the porch, looking a bit tired but happy. She nodded to Kakashi. "Three doors down on the left. She's waiting." Adela said before pushing him inside.

Tsunade put her hand on Adela's shoulder. "I need to talk with you privately." both of them headed down the steps and into the forest.

Kakashi nervously pushed open the door to the room that Adela had pointed out and his heart almost stopped from the shock. "R-Rin?" he stuttered out.

Rin weakly laughed at Kakashi's stunned expression. "Never thought you would be caught off guard. Kakashi." she breathed out. "You still have feelings for her."

Kakashi blanched. "For who?"

Rin stuck her tongue out at him. "Adela. Its pretty obvious to me."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "You are just as stubborn as ever. Rin, why didn't you come back?" he asked the hardest question at the moment.

Rin sighed and closed her eyes. "Kakashi, I was slowly going insane. Coming back here periodically helped but I was still out of my mind with grief. Tsunade-sama helped me and Adela was always there for me." she smiled. "I'm going to come back. I'll be staying with Adela until I can find an apartment."

Kakashi nodded, a smile forming under the mask. "Good to hear." he mumbled.

"You had better come visit me." Rin mumbled before falling back into sleep.

Kakashi smiled again and walked back out into the hall just in time to see Adela walking back into the house. He was about to call her name when she turned and he caught sight of her face. Tears were threatening to leak out of her eyes and it would seem like her heart had almost been ripped in two by the look on her face. Kakashi knew something was wrong when Adela looked at him and ran the other way.

Tsunade walked in and ignored him. She went into the room where the other two boys were sleeping and woke them. "Time to go back to Konoha. I need you two to help carry a stretcher."

Shikamaru and Kiba sleepily nodded. "Where's Adela and Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"They will be coming soon." Tsunade cut Kakashi off from answering. "Get going!"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" they chorused before setting off to work.

Adela had wandered into the forest, still trying to process what Tsunade had told her. Tsunade had also said that if she told anyone that she would be dead meat. Along the way, Adela found Naruto. "Otouto." she quietly said.

"Nee-chan, I couldn't look Kakashi-sensei in the eyes. After you and Rin told me, I felt really bad about what we thought about him at times. Its just……." Tears were in Naruto's eyes. "I don't understand."

Adela sighed. He needed to hear the whole story. "Naruto, Kakashi was orphaned at a young age. His father committed seppuku after a mission and his mom died in childbirth of his younger sibling, who also died. Afterwards, he was taken under Yondaime's, our father's, wing.

"I know Kakashi very well because of that. He feels very guilty about his father's death and why he committed seppuku which made him very strict, always following the rules, making himself stronger. The story that Rin and I told you was what made him the way he is today. His saying, the reason his is always late, even the lazy ways and slouch. He went through much, just as you and I have."

Naruto sighed. "I feel worse now. Kakashi-sensei was always secretive, I don't think you should have told me that."

"Don't worry, Otouto. 'Kashi would understand, even though he is so secretive about his past." Adela smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

Naruto noticed it unfortunately. "Adela-nee, what's wrong?" he asked.

Adela shook her head. "Its nothing. I'm……just tired." she said, hating that she had to lie to her brother again. "Let's get going. I want sleep." Adela said as herself and Naruto hurried into the forest.

* * *

Naruto wandered around the forest near the memorial stone where they had become a team. Naruto sighed as he thought of Sasuke. Ever since their battle, everything had been different. Sakura had began working to become stronger with Tsunade-sama, knowing that she could make it as a medic nin. Naruto knew that Sakura would make it as well.

After Kakashi had brought Naruto back from the Valley of the End, he had become very more distant towards him and Sakura. The only person he saw on a regular occasion was Adela. Adela said that Kakashi often was at the stone, thinking about what Naruto now knew.

Naruto was using Kyouto's abilities to keep himself silent as he walked through the forest. He soon found what he was looking for.

Kakashi was sitting in a tree near the monument with his Hitai-ate up and the Sharingan eye was closed. His other eye was blank as he thought about how Rin was now back.

**"Its now or later Naruto. It is your decision."** Kyouto quietly said, almost to quiet for Naruto to hear.

"I know." he whispered back, knowing Kakashi would probably hear him. He stood half in the shadows of the late morning sun and looked towards the ground.

Kakashi did indeed hear him whispered and lazily looked in that direction. He was a bit startled to see Naruto. "Naruto?" he called as he pushed himself out of the tree and landed in front of the boy. "What're you doing out here?"

"Sensei…" he whispered, not bothering to hide the sadness.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked, worried about his student. He wasn't expecting Naruto to hug him, though.

"I'm so sorry Sensei, I'm sorry." Naruto said over and over again, tears falling.

"About what Naruto? About what?" Kakashi asked. Comforting a crying boy wasn't his area of expertise.

Hidden by her own shadows, Adela watched from the trees. A silent tear rolled down her face.

"We only cared about ourselves. We were so stupid." Naruto mumbled. We never thought……."

Kakashi now knew that Naruto was talking about him. It hit Kakashi about what Naruto was talking about. "Naruto………….how?" Kakashi whispered.

Naruto pulled away from Kakashi with anger in his teary eyes. "Kakashi-sensei! You told us that you could help us if we needed it but the same should apply the other way around! We want you to be able to trust us!" Naruto angrily said.

"Naruto, it isn't the same. I am just your teacher……" Kakashi was quickly cut off.

"What would your sensei say if he knew you weren't one bit trusting?" Naruto whispered before disappearing.

Kakashi froze when he heard those whispered words. His form became still.

Adela silently landed behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, her smaller frame just barely reaching his shoulder. She knew that he knew that she was there, Adela had always done that. " 'Kashi?"

"How did he know all that?"

Adela sighed. "Me and Rin told him about HIM and Naruto only knew part. I told him the rest." Adela watched her words, talking about Obito in front of Kakashi was taboo, a silent rule with all the shinobi that knew. "Kakashi, Naruto was crying for you!"

"It wasn't your place to tell him!" Kakashi said.

That made Adela mad and a bit of her fiery spirit that Kakashi remembered came to the front. "HE IS YOUR STUDENT BUT NARUTO ALSO WANTS TO BE YOUR FRIEND!!! HE IS THE SAME AS OBITO AND YOU KNOW IT!! THAT'S WHY, ISN'T IT?!?!" Adela screamed, some of her own frustration coming out. "You become so much like him but it still hurts. Kakashi, why won't you just let your feelings show for once? You aren't alone, you don't need to have all that pain as only your burden anymore." she whispered. She knew that just saying Obito had hurt him.

Kakashi reached his hand up and for a minute, Adela actually thought that he was going to slap her. But instead, he pulled down his mask, a sad smile on his face. Tears started falling out of his normal eye. "Thank you." he whispered as his snaked his arms around Adela's small frame. "Thank you."

Adela hugged him back as Kakashi finally let the hurt come to the surface and started healing.


End file.
